ManoloXjoaquin Chapter 2
by Mckayla Pipke
Summary: Hey im working on chapter 3 now so be prepared


2 weeks past and Joaquin's head is still sore from that tumble he had from when he was at Manolo's.

"Uhhhh man hey head hurts still and it's been a couple weeks already?"

"I can imagine Manolo still giggling in his mind from what happened"

"Hey is that Maria I have never greeted her yet!"

Joaquin runs outside towards Maria.

"Hola Maria!"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I'm Joaquin I always had that cardboard moustache on"

"And we were best friends"

"I'm sorry I don't seem to remember anything since I left to Europe"

"Also nice moustache"

"Haha grasias"

"Hey Joaquin!"

"And Maria?"

"How do you guys know my name!?"

Joaquin whispers in Manolo's ear

"Look at her eyes there so big"

Manolo tries not to giggle at what Joaquin just said

"Well boys should I be leaving?"

Manolo lightly nodds

"Well adios"

After Manolo and Joaquin watch her leave, they both looked at each other and laugh.

"Hahaha I can't help it I'm sorry it's just what you said in my ear!"

"Haha I made myself laugh even!"

2 days later.

"Hey Manny!"

"Oh hi Joaquin"

He looks down out his window.

"Can you ummm... sing for me?"

Joaquin knew he was a good guitarist a and singer.

"Hmm its night I think everyone's asleep"

"Please for me babe"

Babe? Manolo was shocked of what Joaquin just called him.

"Fine"

I love you too much,

To live without you loving me back,

I love you to much,

Heavens my witness and this is a fact,

I know I belong, when I sing this song,

There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much,

I live for your touch,

I whisper your name night after night,

I love you too much,

There's only one feeling and I know it's right,

I know I belong when I sing this song,

There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much,

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying,

To have you come here by my side,

Without you are a part,

Of what's missing,

Just to make you my own I will fight,

I loooooooooooove you too much,

I looooove you too much,

Heavens my witness and this is a fact,

You live in my soul your heart is my goal,

Theres love above love and it's mine cause I love you,

There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you,

There's love above love and it's our if you love me as much.

"Wow M..Manny that was awesome!"

"Your singing is so good!"

Manolo blushed.

"Well what could I say hehe"

"Also did you call me babe?"

"Yes because you are my boyfriend after all"

Joaquin runs his fingers in his new boyfriends silky black hair.

"Feels nice, your hair feels so soft!"

"Ha also I hate having showers or just getting wet because my hair is fragile"

"I should start heading home" Manolo said with a deep voice.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure" he said with a smile.

So the 2 boys walked together saying adios to each other.

The next morning.

"Wait what's that?" Manolo says questionly.

"Wow! What a gift, thanks Joaquin."

Joaquin left a box full of candies and roses on his window.

"How does he know what my favorite flower is?"

Manolo smells the beytiful, sweet, red rose.

"It even smaller so nice!"

"I gotta thank him"

So Manolo run downstairs, just down the road and throws a few little pebbles at him window.

"Joaquin!"

"Hey Manny what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanna say thank you for the gift"

"Hahaha your welcome Manny!"

"I also got to show you something too! Come down here"

"Ok ok I'm coming"

So the 2 men walked, actually Joaquin followed Manolo.

The guys walk across the bridge and sat down near a tree.

"You see that Joaquin."

Manolo points his head toward the beautiful shining town.

"Oh Manny it's so beautiful"

"That's how I feel every time I'm with you"

Then Joaquin realized this is the perfect time to propose to his boyfriend.

"Hey uhh Manny"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ummm"

Joaquin pulls out a small black box in front of him And knelt down.

"Will you marry me?"

Manolo's eyes widened with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes yes yes! I do!"

Joaquin slips the ring onto his finger, after that they kissed.

"So does this means I'm a Mondragon or your a Sanchez?"

"I can go with Sanchez" Joaquin smirks.

"Joaquin Sanchez"

"Hehe that's cute Joaquin Sanchez"

"Hehe" Joaquin chuckled.

But Joaquin heard hissing.

"Snake!"

Manolo sees that it was heading towards Joaquin. Manolo pushes Joaquin out of the before Manolo knew it he got bit **Twice**.

"Manolo!" "No!"

Joaquin stares at his boyfriends lifeless body and picks it up.

"What will Carlos reaction be?"

He started sobbing.

Manolo was Dead.


End file.
